


This Is Us?

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Loss of Trust, Love, Resentment, Sadness, emotional struggle, unhappy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is how you love me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Us?

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So I've had this fic floating around in my head and here it is!
> 
> Now I will be doing more Roadies fics about Bill and Kelly but I am taking pairing requests.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's late in the afternoon when they have the fight between them that ends everything.

"I'm sorry Chris I just, I can't do this anymore."

She sits the small plastic cup and leaves without a second glance back at him. Taking what little she can, and what little is hers but its enough.

She doesn't want to leave, but, she can't be second to him when he'd always said she was first.

Always told her how much he loved her and then, pulled back when he'd found his chance at fame.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She spends her time taking night classes.

Saving every penny when she can to get her own place out of the shitty little apartment she's currently renting.

But it's not the same without him.

It never will be but, she knows she has to move on.

Has to find someone else, somewhere else to call her own.

Rebuild from the ashes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh escapes her mouth as her eyes gaze up at the ceiling.

Staring at the pale silver kiss of moonlight as she feels the warm summer breeze against her sweat stained skin.

She can't sleep, never could when the weather got like this.

Slender fingers turn the radio on beside her bed, as she lays there hoping the gentle lull of music will help her sleep.

When she hears the song for the first time.

_Janine._

She lays there listening to the words, slender fingers pulling at the gold cross around her neck as she pulls it along the chain back and forth.

Light brown eyes staring at the radio as if she can somehow see him again before she falls asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Janine_ plays more and more as she hears about the band.

About Chris.

Watches him with her friends as he's being interviewed and hears the way he talks about her.

His angel, his muse.

Even shows the tattoo of her for the whole fucking world to see, but it's not that way.

_“You don't love me, I'm not a special gift. If I was we'd still be together."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She cries sometimes when shes alone listening to the songs about her. About what they used to have, about a life neither of them even had a shot at because it'd been stolen from them.

Before her sadness turns, and becomes anger.

_I'm struggling and you're never here. You never help me, but you love me so, so fucking much, huh?_

She gets a second job to help with her bills, with her night classes and somehow, she finally finishes and becomes a Nurse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything just seems to fade for a while and somehow, she manages to push him out of her mind.

Spends her time working, finding a House, and building a life for herself.

But she never forgets him because she can't.

She remembers him every time she wakes up and sees the empty spot on the bed beside her.

Every time she cries and he isn't there to hold her and wipe away her tears.

_This is how you love me?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh fills her mouth as she climbs into her car and shoves the keys into the ignition and turns on the radio without thinking as she pulls her door closed and then she hears it again _Janine_ and everything comes crashing down all around her and she falls apart right there.

Sobbing and coming undone before she feels the anger reach its boiling point inside her and she heads home and makes the call for tickets for the Denver show.


End file.
